


Stranger

by Thunderquill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Dreams, F/M, Family, Fiction, Loss, Love, Romance, Sadness, Traveling, bookstore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderquill/pseuds/Thunderquill
Summary: Clara was always the stranger, wherever she went. She traveled a lot, so this was quite normal to her. Up untill she arrived in one place where she was particularly... unwelcome. She was not planning on staying long, she had no reason to. Well, she had no reason to before something gave her a reason to stay... or someone.





	1. Prequel

The rain is pouring outside. The blonde little girl sitting on the windowsill is staring out into the world.

The smell of wet grass and rain filling her nose. She loves looking out the window when it rains, the droplets mesmerizing her. She spent hours in front of this window when it was raining like this.

The first time she did this, her parents didn't know where she had gone. She was with them in the kitchen one moment, but gone the next. They found her in this exact position, looking at the rain with her mouth slightly ajar, as she couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes. 

They were amused. They knew she wasn't very much like other children who would get bored very quickly, she loved the more simple things in life. Now, when it is raining, they know exactly where to find her. 

Later on, they decided to make that same windowsill she spends so much time on a little more comfortable. They added pillows and blankets and surprised her with this. She spends almost all of her time on it now.

She didn't hear her father enter the room from behind her. He looked at his daughter, a smile on his face and love in his eyes. He knew that she got her wonder for the world and curiosity from him. He slowly walked up behind her and quietly sat down as not to startle her.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, quietly. It took her a moment to answer, as if she was coming out of a trance.

"The rain." She answered, just as quietly. He smiled down at her. He picked her up and sat her down on his lap.

"One day, we'll go exploring a lot farther than our front yard. We'll go and see the rain in all the different places, and on top of that, the snow, the leaves, then the buildings and everything else you can think of... but right now, you need to go to sleep." He said, smiling at her when she yawned. He picked her up and placed her in her bed, sitting down next to her.

"You'll come with me won't you, daddy?" She asked, her eyes full of hope.

"Of course, honey."

~~~

This specific memory was playing in Clara's mind as she stood in front of the two graves, a tear running down her face.

She was angry at first, right after the... accident. She was angry, because her dad made a promise. Angry because the people she loved the most were taken away from her, without even a proper goodbye. It wasn't long after that, when the anger disappeared and it was replaced by a sadness and a hollow feeling that nothing seems to fill. 

She stayed with her godparents after that. It wasn't an unpleasant experience, staying with them, it just wasn't the same. The countless trials and court sessions she needed to go to didn't help either. She missed her parents, and she still does immensely.

"I'm going to do it, dad. I'm going to see the rain and snow and buildings everywhere. I finished school first like I promised I would, but now I'm off on a new adventure. I'll come and visit you and mom, promise," she said, looking at the grave next to her dad's. "I just... I need to get out for a while." She stood, leaving the flowers on the graves. She said her goodbyes before going back to her car.

The town she was about to leave behind, use to be home. But that was before her parents died. She wanted out for a long time, and now she has it.

Sitting behind the wheel, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ear before starting the car and driving away from the graveyard.

Driving where, she didn't know yet.


	2. Chapter 1

The smell of coffee filled Clara's nose, as she watched the rain fall outside the coffee shop. She had her journal open in front of her, her pen neglected next to it. There was a map open next to it, scribbled notes on the sides and highlighted town names. The journal was full of notes written in an untidy scrawl.

She got a fright when a cup was suddenly placed next to the book. She looked up at the women. Her name was Marla. She owns the coffee shop. 

"Do you really have to go, Clara? You could always settle down here, you know, find a husband, a more permanent job. You don't have to go traipsing all around the country." The women said, her eyes kind with a hint of concern behind them. This made Clara smile. She looked up at Marla, who she got to know over the past six months that she spent in this town. She smiled kindly.

"You know I don't really like spending to much time in one place. I like traveling, experiencing new things. It's an adventure." Clara answered, sweetly, a smile adorning her face. 

Marla hesitated. She looked at the girl in front of her. Clara has always had this sense of adventure filling her being, but also this sadness behind her eyes that she tried to hide away from people around her. Marla nodded.

"Alright, then. I tried. Just promise, if you ever need anything, anything at all, you will give me a call." Marla looked at Clara, sternly. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I promise." 

~~~

Clara has been driving for hours. She finally decided what her next destination will be. A small town in the middle of no where. These towns usually intrigued her the most. She always finds a favourite store, a favourite place to read and so on and so forth. 

She listened to the music playing softly from her car speakers, running her hand through her now teal dyed hair. She thought back to Marla's words. 'Find a husband.' She never really thought about the possibility before. Dating wasn't really her thing. She never had much succes with it, all the guys she has ever had the slightest of interest in usually only wanted to get in her pants. She's never wanted that anyways. If she ends up dating someone, she wants love and friendship. 

She sighed, turning up the volume of the stereo. She didn't want to think about it to hard. She knew she was lonely, but she refused to admit it. She just suppressed the feeling and continued on with her drive, singing along with the music. She expected to be in the next town within the next few hours.

~~~

Clara walked into the cosy motel she found on the edge of the little town. There was a friendly looking man sitting behind the reception desk. He looked up and smiled when he heard the bell ring as Clara opened the door.

"Good evening young lady! How can I help you?" He asked, kindly.

"Can I please have a single room?" She asked, smiling at the man. He nodded and started typing on the computer in front of him. 

"How long do you plan on staying?" He asked.

"Here at the motel, maybe a week or so. I plan on finding a place I can rent for a few months." 

The man looked up, his smile faltering slightly.

"Just be careful, young lady. This town isn't fond of strangers, and don't really treat them very kindly." He warned. Clara looked at him, confused.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, confusion lacing her voice. He looked at her over his glasses.

"I don't know why it is like that, it just is. It took them years just to tolerate me when I moved here. My guess is that they're just such a close knit community that they don't appreciate strangers trying to join it." He explained, giving her the room key. 

She shrugged, looking back at the man. She sighed slightly.

"I'm kind of use to being the stranger. I travel around a lot." She said, a crooked smile covering her face. "It wouldn't be the first place I'm unwelcome."

A smile tugged at the man's mouth, shaking his head slightly. He admired the girl's nonchalance and bravery for taking on new situations.

Clara greeted the man before heading to her room. She was planning on turning in early. She needed the sleep before going into the town to find a job and a place to live the next day. If the man at reception is right, she'll need the energy as well.


End file.
